terradrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Radical technology
Radical Tech The Radical way of handling technology seems to be "take something, snap it off, and make it your own personal harlot". In other words, think outside the box. With that in mind, many Radicals, in conjunction with the civilian population of Ta'letop, have taken hold of everyday (and sometimes rare) items, and made them into unique pieces of hardware worthy of praise from any wielding such bad-assery given physical form. Nail Gun Gun The bread-and-butter of Radical offense, the Nail Gun Gun is just what it sounds like; A Large-barreled, pump action, single shot, top loading weapon that uses magnetic propulsion to eject a spiked sphere that fires a stream of metallic bolts at the target before logding itself in the target as well, causing even more damage. Just by looking at this monstrosity of a weapon, you can tell that Radicals mean business. G.S.B. The pride of the Radicals, the Greed Seeking Buzzsaw (or G.S.B.) is once again, just what it sounds like. A wrist mounting holds a buzzsaw on the back of the wrist, allowing the heavy duty buzzsaw to spin freely for melee combat, but the buzzsaw itself is the real technological advancement. By studying brainwave patterns, RadTech developers have learned to isolate the specific brainwave pattern that correlates with avarice, and have eventually shrank the tech and surrounded it with the spinning teeth of a magnetically launched, levitated and recallable buzzsaw. Greedy bastards beware. Gunbelt The name of the Gunbelt is intentionally misleading (for once), because this technology allows a small bolt launcher (or other piece of small technology) to be mounted on pretty much any part of the anatomy, to be activated by a codeword of the user's choosing. The belt just tends to be the Radical-preferred location due to the many stories that circulate when a would-be ambusher is caught unawares by the sudden presence of a weapon where no weapon should have been possible. Straight from the hip. Pensaber Who says that Corpers get the best stuff? Whoever said such nonsense obviously has not seen the pensaber in action. A small, self contained beam saber cleverly disguised as a pen, for those contracts you just didn't want to sign. Even more astonishing, it can write upside down. Black Ink Any true permanent paperwork from a Radical is now written in every color of the rainbow, save for black. Reason being that a special discovery in the hearts of all paper pushers has been located by the Radicals. Black Ink is, in essence, exploding ink. A special explosive compound was found while mining on Ta'letop that resembled ink, which was needed at the time. Around a couple of days later, documents were exploding into balls of flame left and right. The Radicals simply could not let such a resource remain untapped. Be warned, the pen is indeed mightier than the sword. Especially when it is a Black Ink loaded Pensaber. The Ink is also available in spray cans and markers for those hard to write on surfaces. Gravity Nullifier The weapon of violent pranksters, the gravity nullifier is a rail gun. The real tech is in the rounds. Basically a small harpoon, on the business end is a series of hooks that make removal a nasty process. On the opposite end there is a stretchable rubber-like casing that encapsulates a concoction of chemicals which are agitated upon impact, causing the balloon to be filled with a supra-light gas, that begins to tug the target into the air. Enough rounds in one target and you can give someone a very painful vacation. Forearm Dispersers Comprised of a pair of metallic forearm sheaths, the Forearm Dispersers are a key part of survival for any Radical. Alone, they can be used for deflection of melee weapons as normal, but when crossed in front of you, they bring up a 180 degree force field in front of the user using reverse-employed Hover Tech engineering. The FDs overheat quickly, so they are best utilized in sporadic bursts. 4522 Devastator The Devastator (or the Man Cannon as it is sometimes called) is a very large barreled, high powered, long range missile launcher. Intended for cruiser-class ship combat, long range bombardment of enemy bases or large contingents of infantry. Once again, the main advancement is in the ordnance. The Devastator fires Devastator Shells (also known as Man Missiles by some of the more free-spirited Radicals) which act as homing missiles, with gyrohammer gyroscopes located all throughout for extra devastation upon landing. The kicker is that the Shells are also single person transports for quick deployment, protected a series of springs, cushioning gels, and movable layers of pistons within the Shells themselves. Vibrational Liquefier and Solidifier The acoustics wing of Radical R&D has really come into it's own, producing some of the most surprising innovations so far. The liquefier is used to liquefy large masses of matter that are of a uniform composition and takes close to 20 hours to achieve liquefication (so no, this is not a combative piece of hardware) for ease of transport, mainly for moving large quantities of minerals down hills, through viaducts, into molds, the making of very sinister moats, etc. This is done by syncing with, harmonizing, and eventually manipulating the mass into a fluid state. (Kind of like when an opera singer would shatter glass. Though not as loud.) An intersting note is that while in the liquid state, if the matter is not flowing, it appears to be solid, similar to quicksand resembling normal sand. Once the matter is resituated, the reverse of the above technique is applied and re-solidification occurs. Voila! Rumble Boots The footwear of every heavy-hitting Radical, the Rumble Boots tend to be an equalizer of epic proportions. Resembling large, mechanized shoes that engulf part of the user's legs, the boots have a dual function; one to provide unequivocal balance and additional agility to the wearer using the imbedded gyroscopes, and also to cause the ground itself to shake with each step, which can keep many an opponent off balance. Due to the gyroscopes, the normally heavy boots are kept light as a feather in a similar fashion to the gyrohammer, and keep the wearer immune to the effects of the small quakes that they cause. The boots also make for quite a nasty kick. Be polite and don't aim for the groin. Category:Technology